The present disclosure relates to a unit for making available a fluid for a biochemical analysis device, to a method for producing such a unit, to a corresponding device, and to a corresponding computer program product.
Largely irrespective of their chemical nature, reagents can be stored for many years in a lab-on-a-chip system (LOC) without any appreciable losses of liquid and can be released in a controlled manner, for example by means of a pneumatic control. In contrast to direct storage in plastic chambers, this concept of long-term, stable storage of reagents and their release may require a large surface area.